


You Are Not Welcome

by Crooked_Mantis



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100-word drabble, Drabble, Gen, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Neutral Pacifist Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crooked_Mantis/pseuds/Crooked_Mantis
Summary: Sans and Toriel have a small chat over dinner.





	

“There's something that's been bothering me for a while,” Toriel began cautiously.

Sans paused mid-meal. A snail pie chunk clinging to the fork near his unmoving mouth.

“yeah?”

He knew where this was going. He relayed the explanation in his head.

“Back when you were just a voice beyond the door, you used to mention- your brother. Papyrus, wasn't it? Would he be willing to come by for a visit?”

“nah, paps is a busybones. he travels across the underground so often that i don't even know where he is half the time.”

“Oh, what a shame.”

“yeah-

  
it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> "you know, sometimes the queen talks about... how she'd like to see you again.
> 
> isn't that nice?
> 
> ...
> 
> ...i don't have the heart to tell her what you did.
> 
> do you know how she'd react?
> 
> if i told her that 'cause she protected you... you went on to kill my brother...?
> 
> anyway, never come back here.
> 
> you are not welcome."
> 
> -Sans, "Dead Papyrus" Neutral Ending


End file.
